


Part 4: Dad

by rissaleigh49



Series: Fatherhood [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little things make a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4: Dad

Killian sat in what Emma called his ‘old man chair’, lounging back with his eyes closed, and two year old Evelyn snuggled up on his chest. He could hear the quiet padding of stocking feet coming down the hall of the seaside cottage, coming towards the direction of the living room.

“Dad?” Henry said quietly, not wanting to wake his sister. Killian smiled, and opened his eye to look at the boy.

“Aye lad?”

“Do you want me start dinner? Mom will be home soon, and if you move Evelyn she’ll wake up again,” he said, sliding his feet back and forth over the hardwood.

“That would be a great help, thank you lad. Your mother left out some burgers but I can grill those if –“

“Don’t worry about it, Grampa showed me how to use the grill. And Robin sent me home with that potato salad that you like, so we can have that too,” Henry said with a smile.

“Just be careful,”

“Aye aye Captain,” he said before, making his way toward the kitchen. Killian suddenly found himself wondering when he became so grown up. He was fifteen now, and it was hard for Killian to reconcile that fact with the young boy he had rescued from Neverland.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed his hand in little circles on Evelyn’s back as he became nostalgic for a younger Henry. He remembered the first time he took him sailing (when Henry still didn’t know who he was), his fright when Cruella kidnapped him, seeing Henry in the Enchanted Forest in the Author’s alternate story (and how, before he even knew who Henry was, he still felt a pull at his gut at the thought of him in danger), Henry pushing him to propose to Emma, how excited he was when Evelyn is born, even the first time Henry called him dad.

_Killian was leaning against the tree outside of the school. He waved to Mary Margaret as she made her way to her car, and grinned when he saw Henry coming out of school with the hatter’s daughter. He made his way over to them._

_“Hey! What are you doing here?” Henry asked when he approached them._

_“Afternoon Lady Grace. I trust you and your father are well?” Killian asked her._

_“Oh yes. Henry and I were just talking about a project he offered to help us with for English. We have to write a story about a far off land, and Papa has been to so many…” she trailed off, a wistful look in her eye._

_“I’m sure Master Henry could tell you about a land or two of his own as well,” Killian said with a wink._

_“Oh, he has. But Papa tells such great stories Well, I have to get home. Goodbye Killian. See you tomorrow Henry!” she said, before skipping off to her bike to ride home._

_“You never answered my question,” Henry said, looking up at the pirate._

_“Perhaps I didn’t have an answer,” Killian responded with a shrug, looking at him. He scratched behind his ear. “Perhaps I just wanted to spend the afternoon with m- with you,” he said quickly, catching his slip up at the last second. He was about to say ‘my son’, and though he and Emma had spoken about his affection for the boy, he wasn’t exactly sure how Henry would feel. After all, he had a father, a stepfather, and a grandfather. Killian was sure he wasn’t lacking in the parental parenting department._

_If Henry noticed the slip up, he didn’t comment on it. They automatically made their way to the docks in a comfortable silence. As they approached the Jolly Roger, Henry cleared his throat._

_“Um… Killian?” Henry said, nervousness creeping into his tone._

_“Aye lad? What is it?”_

_“You know… I know that you do a lot for me ‘cause my mom is your true love and your family now-“_

_Killian cut him off. “You’re my family too Henry. I care about you just as much as I do your mother. She wouldn’t be with me if I didn’t,”_

_Henry nodded. “Right. Well, I just wanted you to know that I care about you too, and you’re really important to me and… and…” Henry took a deep breathe, while Killian waited, sensing he was about to say something important. “And you’re the closest thing I’ve got to a dad other than Grampa David since my dad died so woulditbeokayifIcalledyoudadfromnowon?” Henry asked, each work getting faster and faster until they all blurred into each other._

_Killian blinked at him, taking a moment to process what he said. Henry looked away, with a faint flush staining his cheeks. “Of course, lad. Or, perhaps I should now say son,”_

_Henry’s face broke out into the most brilliant smile Killian had ever seen on him, and he felt his heart swell. He clapped the boy on the back and led him aboard the ship._

Killian was jostled out of his thoughts by the squirming on his chest. He looked down into blue eyes that matched his own and smiled. “Hello little love,” he whispered, kissing her head. “Let’s go check on your brother,” he said, carefully standing with his bad arm under her bottom and walking to the back door. He looked out the glass at Henry flipping the burgers and shutting the cover on the grill. He heard the front door open, and he turned to see his beautiful Swan walking towards them.

“Hello love. Work go alright?”

Emma smiled, kissing the top of the toddler’s head. “Yeah, it was a light day. How was yours?”

“We just relaxed around the house. Evelyn was fussy, Henry had a headache. We just decided to take it easy,”

“Is he okay?” she asked worriedly, peeking around him to see Henry standing at the grill. He waved with the spatula in his hand. “Is he _grilling?”_

Killian chuckled. “Aye to both love. I think his headache was a combination of the heat and lack of sleep. Apparently he woke with Evelyn last night to let us sleep,”

Emma’s face softened. “He did? I just thought she was sleeping through the night again. I thought she was done with the nightmares,”

“I’m afraid not. But she’ll get there soon enough,”

Emma kissed his cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder. “You know, we have some great kids,” she said softly.

“Aye. I couldn’t be happier with our little family love,” he said glancing down at her.

“Not even if it gained another member?” she whispered. Killian stilled, and moved to face her.

“Do you mean…” his eyes flitted to her stomach before locking back up with her eyes.

Emma bit her lip and nodded. Killian let out a loud laugh of pure joy, inciting Evelyn to laugh along as well. Emma beamed at them.

“What’s going on? Why are you guys acting all weird?” Henry asked, moving to the fridge to grab the cheese and plate to bring the burgers in.

“Your mother is having another baby, son” Killian said happily, bouncing Evelyn with his laughs.

“Really? That’s great!” Henry said enthusiastically, moving back to the patio.

Emma ruffled his hair. “Yeah kid. It really is,”


End file.
